Matty Munkie
Matty Munkie was the host of a popular TV talk show in Dick Tracy's city. He had light hair and light eyes. Matty was considered to be something of a blowhard and had a reputation for seeking controversy. Ambushing Lizz During the Rhodent case, the policewoman Lizz had killed the professional hit man Halffa Millyon, and her action was widely reported. Matty Munkie invited Lizz to be a guest on his TV show to discuss her experience. To Lizz's surprise, Munkie confronted her during the live broadcast, first by implying that she was bloodthirsty, then accusing her of lying about her encounter with Millyon and that Millyon had actually been killed by to male police officers. Lizz denied Munkie's claims. Munkie then insisted on a demonstration of Lizz's supposed skill at jiu jitsu. Munkie came at Lizz without warning and she flipped him across the TV studio and into a camera. The shock of this paralyzed Munkie's larynx and he lost his ability to speak. Following the broadcast, public opinion was overwhelmingly in Lizz's favor. This, combined with the loss of his voice resulted in Munkie being fired from his TV hosting job. Despondent, he began drinking heavily, which troubled his wife. While driving through the city with their daughter, Mrs. Munkie urged Matty to change his ways. Bitter, Matty refused and demanded to be let out of the car (via a written note). He then entered Frankie's Bar, where he was a regular customer. The other patrons and bartender took some pity on Matty and gave him a home remedy that they thought might restore his voice. It worked, and Matty continued to drink in celebration. He became intoxicated, and eventually threw a liquor bottle into the bar's television set because it was showing a wrestling match (wrestling being close to jiu jitsu, which reminded Matty of his downfall). Recruited by the Fifth Matty had been unaware that Frankie's Bar was the secret headquarters of Willie the Fifth (the brother of Halffa Millyon) and his criminal organization. Upon hearing the ruckus, Fifth engaged Munkie in conversation. Seeming to take pity on Munkie, Fifth brought him into the gang's hidden offices. Fifth then attempted to convince Munkie to help him lure Lizz into a trap. Munkie refused to help Fifth and his gang, insisting that he was not a hoodlum. Fifth and his gang then took Munkie to the roof of the building and placed him in the spyglass death-trap in an attempt to change his mind. As Munkie was slowly exposed to the smothering heat, his wife and daughter arrived at Frankie's Bar to try to convince him to come home. Willie the Fifth decided to try a different tactic with Munkie. He freed Munkie from the death-trap and held Munkie's wife and daughter at gunpoint, threatening to kill them unless Munkie cooperated. Munkie finally agreed to Fifth's scheme and placed a phone call to Lizz that would enable Fifth and his gang to abduct her. Once Fifth's gang had captured Lizz, Munkie and his family were set free. They went immediately to police headquarters to report the activities of Fifth and his gang. Lizz was rescued, and Matty Munkie later offered his sincere apology for everything he had done to her. He also helped the police track down Flyface by providing them with the address of Flyface's mother. Notes * The fate of Matty Munkie and his family is unknown, though it was implied that they would need to be paced in protective custody due to their informing on a high-ranking organized crime figure. Category:Broadcasters